I Will Be Searching
by The forgottenTurtle
Summary: After Han is frozen in carbonite, and taken away by Boba Fett, Leia discovers that there has always been more to her than she ever knew. Find out how, Leia, Luke, Chewbacca, and Lando cope with the absence of their friend, and how they plan to get him back to where he belongs. *This is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: This is my first time posting any of my fanfiction, and I am definitely a little skeptical about it... please review, constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Also, I know this is really short... But anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: Thanks to "Rennwood Pheonix" for pointing out that I had a grammatical tense issue. I corrected my mistake to the best of my ability, to hopefully give you the best reading experience possible. I will also pay closer attention to this subject in later chapters and stories, as I actually have a history of being kind of negligent when it comes to tenses. I also rephrased a few sentences, hopefully for the better. Anyway, thank you again Rennwood Phoenix, I am very thankful for your help (:**

* * *

Leia can't help but flinch as she not only sees, but also feels and hears Han's carbonite encased body thud to the floor. She buries her face into Chewie's hair, seeking comfort, but is completely dumbfounded once she finds that it doesn't change her current feelings whatsoever. Leia felt numb, but somehow she simultaneously is able to feel an intense and quite familiar pain. She is in shock.

Leia felt as if the voices speaking around her are in a language she was just beginning to learn, although she knows for certain they are speaking basic, her first and native language. She knows it is obvious that they are discussing the condition in which Han now is. But nothing that they said matters to her, Leia knows Han is alive and well, for the most part at least. She has always been able to do things like that, just know things for certain, sense things that others couldn't.

Leia knows she should, or could at least feel a little bit better that Han is alive, and there is a chance of getting him out of this mess, but she knows better. She is aware of how situations like this tend to work out. After all the things she has seen, it would be a wonder that Leia didn't feel this inevitable feeling of doom for Han that she does.

Leia hadn't yet had the chance to actually grasp the situation yet. She'd usually be coming up with a plan to fix what had happened by now, but her mind is clouded. She can't think straight. Leia had a feeling something would go terribly wrong when the Millennium Falcon first entered Bespin's atmosphere, but Han being frozen in carbonite had never even occurred to her, for force's sake she didn't even know freezing an organism in carbonite and them surviving could even happen. But really that's the catch, isn't it? If Leia knew every detail about every little bad that was bound to happen involving anyone she was close to, she'd prevent it with all she had. But now Han is being shipped off to Jabba the Hutt. Suddenly, Leia is finally coming to realization that she could at least attempt to save Han as a feeling of hope overcame the fear that controlled her mind before.

* * *

"Princess, the odds of Captain Solo surviving-" C-3PO begins.

Leia groans and cuts C-3PO off,"3PO, I don't care about what _you_ think the odds of Han surviving are. I _know_ that Chewie and I will find him, I'm sure after Luke recovers he, and even Lando will help us. There's no doubt that we will find Han and when we do, he will be fine." Leia states, anger present in her voice. She stomps away, concealing how nervous she actually feels, was her statement actually true?


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES: I looked over this chapter very carefully, but if you spot any mistakes, please let me know. Thank you for the positive reviews, "CorellianAngel" and "Rennwood Phoenix". As always, reviews and constructive will be greatly appreciated, thanks for reading and enjoy (:**

* * *

"Where else could he have gone? Tatooine isn't that far from Bespin, not even a few days at most. This whole situation seems a little strange to me." Lando announces to their small group, he and Chewie went straight to Tatooine after leaving Luke and Leia off with the rest rebels. They haven't seen or heard anything about Boba Fett during the past weeks they spent on the desert planet.

Leia shakes her head,"A little strange? I think it's very strange. What would Boba Fett want Han for other than to deliver him to Jabba?"

"Maybe he's just having problems with his ship, or he knows we'd try and get on his tail as soon as we could. I don't think Boba Fett is stupid, he's gonna wait a while to actually deliver Han to Jabba, when he thinks that we already gave up." Luke quickly reasons.

Leia nods,"possibly, that does make a lot of sense. I do believe your explanation can be true, Luke. There is only one detail I don't agree with you on, If Boba Fett isn't stupid, then why do you say that he thinks that we will eventually give up on Han?"

Luke shrugs,"He might not know what it feels like to care about someone."

Leia looks at the metal floor gloomily, _I wonder what that would feel like, to not care about anyone, but myself…_ "We have to start planning how we'll rescue Han, when he is on Tatooine. We need to be as well prepared as we possibly can. How much do you guys know about Jabba's Palace?" Leia's confident demeanor returns as quickly as it left.

"I've been there too many times to count, what do you want to know?" Chewie grumbles.

"Everything." Leia answers plainly.

* * *

 _Nearly completely opaque gases and unshed tears obscure my vision. Vader's constant mechanical breathing is enough to make me feel sick, but that jarring thud…_

Leia swiftly sits up. Her lips quiver slightly as she sinks her face into her hands. She rocks slightly, in attempt to ward of the tears that she knows will come anyway. She hates crying, it makes her feel so powerless, which is something that she definitely is not. But when you have nightmares of people who you love suffering, it is hard to hold your emotions in, especially when the nightmares are just repeats of events that had actually occurred.

 _Oh Han, how is it that you can affect me like this?_ Leia silently thought. Suddenly a feeling of panic and emptiness washes over her. She feels like she is suffocating, her hands claw at her neck, in attempt to remove whatever is restricting her breathing. Several moments pass before Leia begins to realize nothing was ever there, she was always breathing and still continues to, but the terrifying feeling is still there. She sits breathing heavily, staring into the darkness, trying to remember where she is.

Her breathing began to slow. The strange feelings had almost completely diminished. I'm fine. I'm fine. I was just sleeping. We had been trying to figure out how to rescue Han for hours, and we hardly made any progress, oh force! Han I'm so sorry! Leia wistfully begins to break down. She sobs uncontrollably, for minutes or hours, she is unable to tell.

* * *

"Leia, are you okay?" genuine concern is visible in Luke's eyes.

She nods,"Yes, I'm fine Luke. Aren't we all really stressed out right now?"

Luke nods as he takes a bite out of his breakfast,"Yeah, but I assumed that you might've been affected a little more than the rest of us."

Leia throws him a questioning glance,"And why is that?"

He shrugs,"Well Chewie told me you and Han's… relationship has changed, a lot too. I also kind of felt something last night."

Leia cannot control the slight blush that tinges her cheeks, or the sorrow that crushes her heart when Luke mentions Han. Luke's words confused her though,"What do you mean, that you felt something last night?"

"Well," He began slowly,"It was something, or more specifically someone, I felt them through the force. I'm almost completely certain you felt it too."


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: Hello! I just want to thank everyone for reading this, and especially "HannahRachel05" for leaving a review on the last chapter (: I do just want to mention, beginning in this chapter everything is going to get pretty dark... All in all though, I am personally very exited to share the upcoming chapters I have been planning, I hope you all feel similar about reading them... So anyway, if you spot any errors please let me know, and if you like it, please review. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Leia shakes her head,"Luke, are implying that I have the force?"

"Yes, Leia," Luke's expression is serious,"I can sense it when people are force sensitive. I was never able to understand the feeling before I went to Dagobah, where I met Jedi master Yoda. He taught me how to understand that feeling, Leia I felt it coming from you last night."

"Can you feel it now?" Leia asks.

"No."

"Well then I don't have the force, Luke. You must have felt it coming from elsewhere."

"No, Leia you have to listen to me. Someone blocked anyone from feeling your force sensitivity. I don't know who did it or how they did it, you could be doing it yourself for all I know."

Leia's lips curled in as she looked down at her lap.

"Leia, you called to Han with the force last night," Luke said softly,"I sensed your fear and confusion, and decided to investigate. I felt Han's suffering, I know you did too. I heard you calling to him, with the force. Just like I did to you on Bespin, and you saved me."

"That was Han?" Leia looks back up at Luke, horrified.

 _Yes_ Leia hears Luke say, but his mouth remains still. She stares at him, her eyes wide. _You can do it too, try,_ Luke urges.

Leia sighs as she reluctantly closes her eyes in concentration as she indifferently attempts to respond to Luke, _Is it working?_ She opens her eyes, Luke's proud smirk is enough to tell her that to him, her response was audible. Leia frowns, and she could swear her heart skipped a beat right at that moment. This can't be possible, of all people how can _she_ have the force?

"Leia, this is bizarre, I had at least some training before I could call to others, but you, you were able to respond so quickly. You should come back to Dagobah with me, so Yoda can train you too." Luke suggests in utter awe.

"No Luke, my first priority is to rescue Han. I think that it should be your's too." Leia quickly retorts, her breathing picking up.

"Oh no, of course it is. I mean after we rescue Han, of course."

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm going to have to decline," her voice squeaks slightly,"I don't want to be a jedi, and I doubt I even have enough force or whatever to be one."

"You don't have to become a jedi, it just might be nice to understand the force. And of course your force sensitivity is strong enough."

"I'm sorry Luke, I don't want anything to do with the force." Leia stands up,"I have a briefing to attend, I will see you tonight. Make sure Chewie and Lando know we're coming at 1900." Leia turns away from Luke, only to quickly turn around again.

"Oh, and Luke, please don't tell anyone about… what we just spoke of." Her warm eyes filled with uncharacteristically, poorly masked anxiety.

"Don't worry, Leia, I wasn't planning on it." Luke gives her a weak, yet reassuring smile.

She attempts to return a smile, but still looks sad,"Thank you Luke." With that she turns around, and heads towards the closest exit of the mess hall. The only way Luke is able to pick out Leia from the rest of the hungry Rebels is her regal stride and short stature.

* * *

Leia enters her nearly closet sized personal quarters. She falls onto her cot and stares at the metal ceiling, her breath picking up rapidly. Leia doesn't have a briefing, or at least not for a few hours. She just needs some alone time.

Leia stares blankly at the ceiling. Her body trembles slightly. She can't believe she has the force. She can't believe that she hadn't found out earlier. Now that Leia thought of it, it made so much sense, her weird feelings, and instincts.

She possesses the same mystical power as Luke. She possesses the same dark power as Darth Vader. Leia's eyes quickly scan the room, as if searching for something; something that wasn't there. Leia's mind quickly comes back to Darth Vader… A sad excuse of a living thing, one that has less morals than a simple droid.

Leia has seen and even experienced the disturbing, unspeakable acts Darth Vader has fulfilled using the force. _I have the ability to do what Darth Vader does…_ Leia made sure that no one, especially Luke can hear her thoughts. Leia's thoughts disgusted her, using her powers in the same manner as Darth Vader, against the innocent. But then, it dawned on her, She could use her powers against Darth Vader himself. These dark, malicious thoughts bounced throughout Leia's mind relentlessly; she couldn't help it, Leia needed to kill Darth Vader.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: Hello! I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter, especially the Guest who suggested I capitalize "Force, and "Jedi", I will do that from now on. So anyway, thank you for reading, enjoy and reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"If we want to know what's going on, we have to be on Tatooine. So, we have two choices, either we convince Mon Mothma to permit us to issue a Rebel mission to rescue Han, where we will have access to a decent amount of supplies, and everything will be able to be done far more efficiently. The second option is we leave and quit the Rebel Alliance, which of course will leave us with… really no guarantee of supplies and the chances of success significantly lower, but we can leave whenever we want." Leia explains to Luke, Chewie and Lando, they sit crammed around the Dejarik table aboard the Millennium Falcon.

"Will it be difficult to convince Mon Mothma?" Lando asks.

"Of course, but we have to try," Leia says.

Luke looks into Leia's eyes, evidently expressing concern, not for what they were currently planning, but for the matters they discussed this morning,"Why wouldn't Mothma want to help us, why does this even have to go through to her?"

Chewie growls in agreement with Luke.

"I don't really know, but her not thinking it's worth it to risk multiple Rebel lives, just to save one may be the reasoning," Leia rolls her eyes,"I doubt she'll be too enthusiastic about this whole ordeal especially since Han never officially joined us. But any missions must go through to Mon Mothma especially if they are extremely high risk, or the Rebels executing the mission are reporting from the main space station. Our mission most likely falls under both categories."

"Do you think she'd be more willing to allow us to go if we had more people on our side? I mean, I can't name anyone here that doesn't like Han. I'm sure if I ask a few guys, they will be more than willing to help us, not only to convince her but also to help out during the mission." Luke says.

Lando nods,"I think that's a great idea."

"Yes," Leia says quietly, her blank gaze adverts to Luke,"I think there are a few aspects about your suggestion that I noticed that could just cause everything to fall through."

Everyone's eyes are on Leia, their gazes questioning, willing her to elaborate.

"Well, Mon Mothma can be quite unpredictable, especially when missions like these are brought to her." Leia explains,"But I have gotten to know her tendencies fairly well. I know she won't like that there will be more valuable Rebels at risk, or that we will need more supplies for them. Mon Mothma is a very skilled politician, there's a reason why she is the leader of the Alliance. She can easily pick out any faults in a plan she doesn't deem necessary, so we have to expect her to shoot ours down with everything she has."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Lando asks after a few seconds of silence.

"We have yet to even make our plan," Leia states, evidently frustrated, she was beginning to break down,"We made no progress whatsoever, Han is to the best of our knowledge nowhere to be found, it's been nearly three weeks since we last saw him. And here we are, just sitting around talking nonsense. For Force's sake, I can't even think straight."

Leia slumps down, and rests her chin in her hands, her elbows on the table. Chewie puts a comforting hand on Leia's shoulder,"Princess, we are not talking nonsense. We are all doing all we can to get Han back. We are trying to plan this rescue, but of course it's not easy, we don't know anything, you said it earlier, we have to be on Tatooine in order to."

Leia grumbles in response.

"I think we all need a break, some time to think." Lando says.

"No," Leia sighs, her eyes are focused on the round, ivory and ebony table,"All we had was a break, we've been thinking for almost three weeks. I'm just… so frustrated."

Leia looks up, everyone's eyes are on her. She inhales, and exhales. Leia thought of where the planning should start.

"We need to really think this plan through, it needs to be impeccable,"Leia begins,"We need to gain access to Jabba's Palace somehow."

"Guards!" Chewie growls, exited.

Leia quickly realizes what he meant,"Yes, yesterday you said Jabba always has plenty of guards. We can have someone become a guard, somehow. That way, we'll always know what's going on in the palace."

"I think I have an idea of how I can do that." Lando offers.

"Okay," Leia begins, her face radiant with hope,"I don't doubt it."

* * *

Luke and Leia emerged from the Millennium Falcon,"I can't believe that we actually blocked out the whole mission today." Leia's voice was slightly upbeat.

"Me neither, I really have a good feeling about this." Luke says. Leia ignores the slight somber gleam in his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

Leia nodded,"Me too, I am convinced that Mon Mothma will allow us to put our plan into action."

Luke nodded, with that a slightly awkwardly silence fell upon them as they walked back to their quarters. Leia knew Luke was dying to discuss her Force abilities; however, Leia also knew that Luke was aware that she didn't, and she was so thankful that he respected that and remained silent.

"Well, goodnight, Luke. Don't forget to ask a few guys If they're willing to help, make sure you tell them the plan, and that we will be presenting it to Mon Mothma tomorrow." Leia breaks the silence at the point where their paths split.

"G'night, Leia," Luke offers a feeble smile,"And you can count on me, I'll have the best pilots at breakfast with me tomorrow."

Leia waits for Luke to begin walking straight forward, to his quarters before she turns to the left, making her way to her own.

* * *

Leia exhales heavily as her door thuds to a close. She leans back again the thin metal panel, exhausted yet restless, nothing new to her. Leia softly slides to the floor.

Her mind is in shambles as Leia begins to call to Han. Don't let anyone else hear, be calm, those thoughts along with countless more race about Leia's mind. Han, Leia knows that her call is successful when she feels her throat constrict, just what she anticipated. Leia takes slow breaths, calming her, and unknowingly, she is also easing the fear and confusion that plagued Han. Han, I am going to save you, and prevent anything like this from happening again, Leia promised.

Leia just sits there, on the cold floor for a while, her mind was with Han, it calmed both of them. She wishes she could stay in this tranquility forever, but also wishes that Han were actually with her, in the flesh. Leia reluctantly ceases her unity with Han, she had other things she had to do, not necessarily better, but important if she wanted the promises she made to Han to carry out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leia, I know you've heard of Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson. They have taken up the offer to help us." Luke proudly motions to the two men that sat next to him on either side at their usual table in the mess hall.

Leia offered a rather diplomatic smile,"remarkable X-Wing pilots, I've heard, and seen." Leia have worked with both of the men, back on Hoth. She was able to name each of them, but they were no more than acquaintances to her.

"Your Highness, it is a true honor to have the opportunity to be assisting you on this mission." Leia recognizes the man as Wedge Antilles.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Antilles. I hope you are just as skilled at persuasion and combat as you are at flying; unfortunately, there will be no X-Wings involved in this mission in anyway."

"Luke told me… Princess. We will try our best." Antilles awkwardly states, Leia grimaces, realizing that he would be the type of person to excessively use her title.

"Please, just Leia is fine." She was potentially going to go on a mission with these men, she didn't know how long she'd be working with them, it could be for months for all she knew. Leia really didn't want to hear "your highness, or "princess" in literally every sentence addressed towards her.

"Are you sure?" Antilles asks

"I typically don't say things I don't mean."

* * *

Hours later, everyone is as prepared for the meeting as possible. Leia stares at the white blur of a reflection on the lustrous but scuffed floor. Everyone else is just as whist as her as they wait for Mon Mothma and a few other council members to arrive.

"So, this looks like it leads to somewhere important." Everyone looks up at Wes, who stands next to the entrance of what is labeled as the "High Command Meeting Room".

Leia shrugs,"Not really, it's just a room. Why do you say that?"

Wes awkwardly looks around,"Well, important people discuss important matters in there."

"Well yes, but you have to remember that every single member of the Rebel Alliance is just as important as the next, not just High Command." Leia assures.

Wes nods, embarrassed at his failed attempt to start a conversation. Luckily for him though, his earlier interactions will soon be forgotten. Luke and Leia look up at one another, both vaguely sensing several life forms approaching them.

"I hope you are all ready," Leia stood up straight, smoothing out her formal white gown she only ever wore on occasions such as these. Everyone seemed confused at this statement, except for Luke; however, when the echoing sound of clicking shoes against the metal floor and chattering voices becomes audible, everyone knows exactly what she meant.

"May the Force be with you all, I have faith that we can persuade them to give us this mission." Luke says sincerely.

Seconds later, Mon Mothma appears in the otherwise vacant corridor, accompanied by several other High Command members. Leia is instantly able to pick out no other than general Carlist Rieekan. _Of course, now why hadn't I considered he'd be coming earlier?_ Leia wonders. This would just make the whole situation a whole lot harder for Leia now, as the general certainly wouldn't want Leia going off Tatooine, although for slightly more personal reasons than Mon Mothma. Mon had known Leia since she was just a baby, she even acted as political mentor to her not too long ago. Mon though, had always acted professional once dealing with Leia, especially when she was involved with matters having to do with the Alliance. Then there was Carlist, who on the on the hand, didn't know Leia as long as Mon, but still treated her as if she were his own child, even during Alliance related matters.

"Princess, I am so glad to see you," Mon Mothma approaches Leia before addressing everyone else,"Why don't we all get settled into the meeting room now that everyone is here?"

Everyone begins filing into the stark room, that consists of large u-shaped table surrounded only on the outside by plenty of chairs. At the front of the room, there is a large Holoprojector.

As soon as everyone was sitting down and settled, Leia stands in front of the table. Luke, Chewie, Lando, Wedge, and Wes sit closest to her, prepared if she were to need any sort of reinforcement. Leia quickly gazes over the occupants of the room, mostly looking for Rieekan who gives her a what she assumes to be a reassuring smile.

"Hello. As you all probably know, several other Alliance members and I have organized a plan to rescue Captain Han Solo. I am here to share with you this plan, so you can consider putting it into action, making it a mission," Leia begins,"So now I suppose I shall acquaint you all with why we need to rescue Han Solo before I go over the plan, please at anytime feel free to ask questions or express opinions."

Everyone pays close attention to Leia as she speaks,"Three weeks ago, on Bespin Han Solo and I ran into imperials, consisting of many Stormtroopers and Darth Vader," Leia nearly hissed the name, and continued on with the summary of earlier event.

* * *

Several minutes pass before Leia begins to present the plan,"Therefore we need to get to Tatooine."

"Excuse me, Princess," Leia heard someone say, general Dodonna,"Isn't there the possibility that this Boba Fett could be taking Solo somewhere else?"

"Possible, but highly unlikely." Lando speaks up to the bearded general.

Dodonna shakes his head,"How do you know?"

Lando sighs, refraining from yelling at the man,"As Leia said, Jabba the hut wants Han. There is no reason why Boba Fett would want to bring Han anywhere other than Tatooine. He's going to get paid for delivering him, paid a lot."

Dodonna continues to question whether Han is actually going to end up on Tatooine. Each and every one of his points seemed rather irrational, or at least to leia. Dodonna has always seemed to have something against her, she doesn't know why, but she does know that this meeting is going to be a really long one.

* * *

 **NOTES: Thanks for reading! But anyway, I felt the need to address that I don't exactly have strong feelings about this chapter, but I also felt it was kind of necessary. I did not like writing this chapter at all, I don't like using excuses but that's really why the quality of this chapter isn't so great. I don't want to write this part of the story, I find it boring, but as I earlier stated, I felt it was necessary. What I really want to write should be coming up in a chapter or so and for the rest of the story, thus I expect after I get done with this part, it should be much more enjoyable to write and hopefully read. I know that this was a really lame excuse, but it's true.**

 **I know I was just constantly repeating myself in that last paragraph, but in case you didn't realize, I just don't really like this chapter and I feel bad. So anyway, I hope you don't mind, and thank you,"NikitaKaralis" for all of your reviews (:**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dodonna, why don't you let her go over the whole plan and then we'll analyze it further?" Mon Mothma suggests. Leia inwardly smiles, Mon Mothma praises efficiency; a word that can't quite describe Dodonna's current attitude.

The man slowly backs out of the argument in which he was engaged in with Lando. Everyone seems relieved.

Leia quietly thanks Mon with a quick nod,"As I was saying, we need to get to Tatooine." Leia didn't even attempt to keep herself from squinting slightly in annoyance, staring right at Dodonna.

"We will use the Millennium Falcon as transportation, all five of us. Once we get to Tatooine, Mos Eisley, to be precise, Luke, Chewbacca and I will stay on the Millennium Falcon, or at least close to it. We will go into the city get supplies that can only be found on Tatooine," Leia pauses when she sees several frantically typing notes away on their data pads"Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles will venture out to find a way to acquire jobs at Jabba's Palace, most likely guards; therefore, we will always know what is going on, they will both need simple audio comms, and so would the rest of us."

"May I ask you two exactly how you will get those jobs?" Mon Mothma looks at both Lando and Wedge.

Lando's eyes momentarily widen in panic, he didn't know if his plan would be appropriate,"Well, I happen to know a great deal about Jabba's Palace, especially how the jobs work. Jabba goes through guards like crazy. He constantly needs some new ones, so it isn't too hard to become one. Neither Wedge or I are on bad terms with Jabba, either so-"

Mothma frowns,"Okay, we'll discuss that issue further later, please do continue, Leia."

Leia nods,"Luke, Chewbacca and I will also stay behind, on the Millennium Falcon until Lando and Wedge determine it is a good time for Chewbacca and I to come into play. I will disguised as a bounty hunter when I take Chewbacca into Jabba's Palace, as he is wanted by Jabba. This course of action will allow us to gain access of the palace."

Mon Mothma looks at Chewbacca,"Are you sure you would be willing to put your life in such danger, Chewbacca?"

Chewie roars,"yes, of course. If it means saving Han."

Mon Mothma smiles in admiration with the wookie's loyalty, she had barely struggled to understand the foreign language,"Why of course." Mothma motions for Leia to continue.

"Wes will stay on the Millennium Falcon, so when the time comes, we can get out of there as efficiently and quickly as possible. Luke will also be on standby, in case anything goes wrong, or we just need reinforcement. From there, we will have to improvise, as we aren't sure what condition Han will be in."

One of the lesser known High Command members stands up,"Your Highness, I must say that I, for one, don't think improvising will be appropriate for such a risky mission."

"I am aware of that, Colonel Cor,"Leia looks down, in respect, although the man worked in close quarters to Dodonna, he was at least respectable,"As I earlier stated, we do not know the condition in which Han Han will be when we arrive. We might not find out for a while after getting into the palace even."

"May I add something?" Rieekan asks,"I know that Leia was compelled to improvise on many missions before. I know this may not be solid evidence, but she has fared extremely well most of those missions, maybe even better than those where she had a definite plan."

"No," Dodonna shook his head,"The Death Star? Ord Mantell? Those missions went horribly wrong when Leia was forced to improvise. Yes, it's obvious she survived, but those missions could've gone far smoother had she known what to do in those instances."

"Sir, if you'd-" Cor attempts to calm down Dodonna, but his temper seems to have gotten the best of him.

"No, she got tortured! Probably by Darth Vader himself! You all like to ignore the fact that she never once mentioned what happened on the Death Star, but I saw her face when she got back, I saw it! The girl was traumatized, still is most likely."

Leia went rigid, her breathing intensified. She assumed many had known what had happened to her on the Death Star, and she was content with the fact that no one ever mentioned it. But now that someone had, the memories come washing back like a tsunami. She can't control her emotions, Dodonna is so painfully correct, she has been so traumatized ever since that day she was taken aboard the Death Star.

"And Ord Mantell? We all saw what she looked like when she arrived back on Echo base. She was unconscious and I was barely able to recognize her, I know most of you couldn't either." Dodonna literally shook with anger.

Everyone is too shocked to speak, why is he saying these things, what exactly is he trying to say? A mixture of pure wrath and anguish seizes Leia, but she still can't speak. Terrifying flashbacks ricochet throughout her mind, making it excruciatingly difficult to hold back the tears and sobs that threaten to escape.

"We all know that it was Solo's fault as well, no one seems to mention that either. He said it was a bounty hunter that did that to her, one that was after him the same reason Fett was, those guys are dangerous. So is that Solo! I know for sure that Leia doesn't just want to rescue Han to be friendly, there is definitely something more going on between those two, I don't think you know how dangerous he could be! Don't you all get it? The girl is mentally unstable! I don't understand why you all insist on sending her on all of these missions she obviously is unable to handle. Is it the reasoning all because she is simply a princess?" he looked at Leia as he yelled.

Leia closes her eyes, her mouth opens as if she were about to say something, but nothing comes out. Tears begin to obscure her vision, but the expression on her face is harsh.

"Dodonna," Mon Mothma finally speaks, her voice aghast,"That whole rant of yours was hardly appropriate. Leia is fully capable of executing missions, and why we do is not just because of her title, but because of her superior political talents. We don't just hand out positions in the High Command for the fun of it either now do we? I know just how you feel about her position in the Alliance as well, that she's not deserving of it. I thought you were as well, you, General have done outstanding work for the Alliance; however, I just want you to know that what you have just said was completely unprofessional and simply absurd. Now I believe a wise decision to put this meeting to an end now."

There are a few whispers as mostly everyone begins to withdraw from the meeting room, Mon Mothma, Rieekan, along with Leia and the rest of her group do, however, approaches Leia, her face has since softened after most of Command has left.

"Leia, it was very difficult for me to listen to Dodonna speaking of you in such a repulsive manor. I know the man has had several issues in the past with others; it's not just you." The way Mon speaks to Leia is unlike her, she never stood up for Leia like she had earlier either, but the genuine caringness Mon has expressed to Leia was enough to make her feel a little better.

Leia gave a weak smile in acknowledgment, but the sympathetic looks everyone gave her made her feel uncomfortable,"Thank you, but please I need some time alone… and rest." Leia's voice is quiet.

"Of Course, Leia you deserve it." Rieekan smiled, everyone agreed.

"Yes, but before you all go," Mon addressed everyone," I am going to organize a more suitable group to help me make your mission possible, I believe that you all did a great job at planning it, but there are a few adjustments that I believe will make the mission safer. I will hold another meeting here at the same time tomorrow, I believe I will have enough time for it but if I turn out too busy we will have to reschedule to a later date; I will try my hardest to make it though, I know it would be best to get to Tatooine as soon as possible." most of the group cheered, from the sound of it, their mission is going to happen.

Leia was silent. She knew Mon was mostly doing this out of sympathy for her. It just was further evidence that all that Dodonna said is true, everyone just does things for Leia because she's a princess. But everything he said about Han couldn't be farther from the truth. _Dodonna doesn't know a thing about Han,_ Leia thinks as everyone else around her radiates with pure joy, _Dodonna, he will one day pay for whatever he has ever said about Han, good or bad, none of it is true._

* * *

 **Hello! I was a bit too busy to post last week (in case you haven't noticed I like to post every Friday) But anyway I like this chapter and compared to the last one, I really think the quality drastically improved. I also just wanted to say that i'm not exactly sure why but a lot fics I have read in the past have Dodonna portrayed as a kind of just annoying mean guy, I don't know if he is actually like that, I just wanted to create some extra drama... So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any sort of review and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated (:**


	7. Chapter 7

As Leia storms into her quarters annoyed, she instinctively extends her hand, causing some kind of energy to surge from deep within her. A power that she's felt before, but never so pleasantly strong, or been able to control. The Force.

Leia's cot slams into the wall noisily. She stands there, shocked. Ever since Luke shared his suspicions that Leia is Force sensitive, she tried to use it with no avail, until now.

Leia extends her hand again, trying to lift the cot. She narrows her eyes, beginning to feel frustrated. _But I just did it!_ Leia thinks, almost growling, determined to use the Force again, and she does. Suddenly her cot flies up, it stays hovering shakily meters from the floor, even after she moves her hand back.

Quickly, Leia forces the cot back to the ground, making a quick sweeping motion with her hand. "Woah," Leia whispers to herself, a bewildered, prideful grin taking over her face,"I did it."

Leia's heart pounds heavily in chest, pumping what to her feels like pure, golden power through her veins. Nothing can compare to this glorious feeling.

* * *

"You look very… different." Luke looks into Leia's eyes, squinting, trying to find what's different about her.

Leia's eyebrows raise, almost nervously,"Really?"

Luke nods,"Yeah. I don't know what it is though, you just seem… I don't know, just different."

Leia let's out a small chuckle,"I do feel a quite a bit more confident in this mission, maybe that's it? Although, I'm not sure how that would affect how I look."

Luke shrugs,"You're probably right. It's just that you've got this gleam in your eyes, it's different. But you feel more confident, how?"

"Well last night, I was just thinking," Leia looks down, trying to figure out an explanation without revealing anything about her using the Force,"And I just thought of Han, how we're going to save him, we have to. I just realized that there's no room for doubt in this situation, we have to succeed."

Luke nods,"Yes, and we will," his expression still seems apprehensive, but he still manages to lend Leia a comforting smile.

* * *

"Thank you, so much. I hardly express my gratitude, I didn't think you would be able to prepare for our mission so quickly." Leia's usual diplomatic demeanor fades, quickly being replaced by a giddy one at the news that she and her newly formed squad will depart for Tatooine tomorrow. Mon Mothma's newly revised plan will ensure maximum safety and greatly reduced the anxiety that consumed many Rebels, for they most certainly did not want to lose any friends.

"Leia, I trust your instincts. When you first proposed your plan to rescue Captain Solo, I immediately knew that we had to go through with the mission. Solo has been a great help to the Alliance in the past, and If you believe that he will continue to be after he is rescued, then I see no reason that I, or anyone else for that matter, shouldn't," Mon Mothma smiles at Leia before looking around a everyone else,"Now, I strongly advise that all of you go get rest, tomorrow is the start of considerable pursuit."

The squad boisterously expresses their optimism as they head out of the meeting room. Luke clasps Leia's shoulder, beaming,"Can you believe it, Leia? We got some of the best equipment this mission, they really care about Han."

"I know, I really can't believe it. But we should really get some rest now, we can't afford to fail this mission, I'll see you tomorrow, Luke." Leia looks up at Luke, her expression so ecstatic some may even wonder if she is actually Leia.

Luke nods before going off with the rest of the squad, leaving Leia alone as she walks back to her quarters.

* * *

 **NOTES: Alright... so, I never intended to not update this story for such a prolonged period of time, but school kind of got in the way and then I lost a lot of motivation to continue writing. I do plan on finishing this story; however, I cannot guarantee that I will update frequently, but do expect more. It was very difficult for me to get back into writing this, that's most likely why it is so short, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated (:**


End file.
